


Petals & Bullets (A Mob AU)

by revengingbarnes



Series: Petals & Bullets (A Mob AU) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Black Markets, Blood and Gore, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Mob AU, Mobster Bucky, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Slavery, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: For as long as Y/N can remember, she has been sold in the black market as a sex slave. This time, the purchase is intercepted by a group of men in black. Their leader, a man with a silver gleaming arm, is the boss of the most feared mafia in NYC. Sucked into the world of drugs, guns and money, Y/N finds out more about her past than she bargained for. As her past and her family’s mistakes catch up on her, she finds herself falling for the man next to her with piercing blue eyes and a taste for violence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, a bit of a slow start but just wanted to lay everything out for the next chapter. Tell me what you think!

August 15, 1993

The characteristic taste of tobacco calmed him down like it always did. Smoke filled the air in front of him. He watched it swirl around. The alleyway was dim, faded light coming from the street adjoining it. The end of his cigarette gleamed orange in the dark, and he sighed impatiently. She was taking way too long.

Just as he wondered if he should leave, he heard the pitter patter of her footsteps, light and quick. She poked her head into the narrow alley and spotted him, making her way towards him. He pushed against the wall and took a step forward, frowning at her.

“Took you long enough.” His voice was as rough as he had expected. It was the cigarettes, he knew.

The woman was frail, cheeks sunken in, sweaty, eyes reddening. He knew drug withdrawal when he saw it. And she definitely had it. She held in her arms a bundle of blankets.

“You brought it.” He remarked.

She nodded, almost frantically. “The money first.”

He mentally rolled his eyes but reached into his pocket anyway. The wad of cash he had was almost too thick to hold, and it had a lot to do with the stump he had now, instead of a hand, but he gave it to her anyway. She grabbed it, holding it to her chest.

“My turn.” He said, reaching his arms forward. The woman didn’t waste any time in handing him the bundle, cradling the money close and puttering out of the street, not a word more exchanged. He knew she was heading to the nearest dealer to get her latest fill on heroin. She had been desperate enough to do the unthinkable, of course she wouldn’t wait for the drugs.

Speaking of unthinkable, he looked down at the bundle, uncovering the blankets on top to reveal what he had just purchased.

The baby’s skin was smooth and clear, a little sweaty. She was asleep, her breaths coming fast and regular. A small tuft of hair peaked out over her forehead. Her lips were a rosy pink, parted to help her breathe.

He covered her up again, cradling her with his one good hand, supporting her with the stump, heading deeper into the alleyway and away from the spot where the deed had just been done, the baby cradled closed to his chest.

July 27, 2005

He could see the difference in the man clear as day. Where he had once been muscular and fresh, he looked weak, almost timid. His eyes had sunken in, bordered by innumerable bags. His breath was coming in short bursts, head rolled to one side to look at him. It was hard to watch his mentor on his death bed, a sight he never thought he’d see.

“I’ve taken in and trained thousands of boys in my life,” he was saying. “But you, you’re something else, James.”

He nodded, letting a frail man continue.

“No one has had a knack of the business quite like you, which is why I left it all to you. I don’t have a son of my own, but you are as close to me as one.”

He smiled at the compliment, grip on his mentor’s hand tightening. It was only a matter of time before-

“I have never asked you of a favor, my boy. But here, on my deathbed, I want you to do one thing for me.”

“Anything.” It was the first thing he’d said since he’d walked in. His voice was hoarse.

The man on the bed pointed to a file on his side table, and James picked it up. Inside, was something he never would have expected to see.

A birth certificate. Medical records of vaccines. Registeration papers all named with one person. A girl.

There was a picture in there. A baby girl in a woman’s arms, standing next to his mentor. A healthier, more alive version of him. He had a light in his eyes that the boy had not seen even when the man was healthy.

“Find her, Bucky.” The almost lifeless form in front of him breathed. “Find my daughter.”

Present Day

The girl’s breathing was too loud. You had decided that a while ago. Now, you just had to think of a way to stop it.

You knew you dare not say a word to her. Your new owner had made it explicitly clear that you weren’t supposed to talk to new girls. You had already disobeyed once, and it had resulted in a broken rib. That made him even more mad, since a broken bone meant lesser money on the market. You needed time to heal, which meant that till then, you cost food and medicines.

It had been two weeks since then, and you knew he just wanted you out by now. He hadn’t bought you for himself, like some other men had. He wanted nothing but money from profits. He was what you had termed as a ‘motel’ for you to stay at until you were off to your next destination.

There was a light flickering in the room you both were in. You were still looking at the girl, who was tense and looked panicked. You guessed she new in town, meaning she hadn’t been sold before. You’d seen a fair share of newbies around, and you always felt bad for them. They didn’t know the ins and outs of this life. They still hoped that they could escape. Oh, they were so wrong.

You stopped looking at her and let your mind wander to who your next buyer was. They were all pretty much the same. Middle-aged men who spent money as soon as they got it, mostly on drugs and slaves, and then spent the rest of the time in relative poverty. You had slept on floors, muddy grounds, grass, bathroom tiles, in bath tubs, closets, even boxes because your owners wouldn’t bother giving you anything nice. Of course, your back didn’t ache. You were too used to it by now.

Soon enough, the girl was pulled out of the room, whimpering and struggling. You wanted her to stop, tell her it made no difference, but you preferred your bones intact so you kept your mouth shut. Sighing, you curled up on the floor in fetal position. Maybe you could catch a wink of sleep before it was your turn to go. If you were lucky, maybe your transporter would give you something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Y/N can remember, she has been sold in the black market as a sex slave. This time, the purchase is intercepted by a group of men in black. Their leader, a man with a silver gleaming arm, is the boss of the most feared mafia in NYC. Sucked into the world of drugs, guns and money, Y/N finds out more about her past than she bargained for. As her past and her family’s mistakes catch up on her, she finds herself falling for the man next to her with piercing blue eyes and a taste for violence.

This new man was strange.

You didn’t know what to make of his darting eyes, tense jaw or rapid breathing. He held your wrist with an iron grip but you said nothing. You weren’t stupid. He was already panicked. Why? You didn’t know. But you had no intention of finding out.

The entire car ride was silent. You were in the back seat, curled up with your eyes peeking just above the door to look out the window. You were small for your age, probably because you had to make do with little spaces all your life.

You were on some sort of highway right now, but there was no other car on the road. Suddenly, the man cursed, car screeching to a halt. You stared at him as he started sweating profusely.

“I knew it. I knew this would happen. Shouldn’t have bought this bitch. I’m so stupid-” He was mumbling, still staring at what was in front of him.

Was he talking about you? You sat up to look out of the windshield, eyes widening at the sight.

It was a sort of blockade, formed from large black vans. In front of the blockade stood a line of men all dressed in black. Black jeans and black sweaters, despite the weather. They all looked the same. You noticed the huge guns in their hands and your heart started beating faster.

The only person who stood out was a man in the very middle. He wore black as well, large combat boots, a hip holster, tight shirt, covered with hard padding. His muscles bulged, chest broad. He looked like he was ready for war.

There were multiple things that set him apart from the other people. One, he wore a mask on his face, the only thing visible were his eyes. They were hard and menacing, scary. But the most glaring would have to be his left arm. It was gleaming silver in the sunlight, seemingly made of metal. Was it a real metal arm? Or just something he’d put on to look cool?

Something told you it was a real metal arm.

The man who had bought you, you hadn’t learned his name yet, opened the door and walked out of the car. He left it open, so you could hear what he was saying.

“I just got her! I swear, I didn’t do anything. You can take her, just please, don’t hurt me.”

The man in the middle stared your buyer down. Had it been you, you would have collapsed on the ground just under the weight of his gaze. After a good few minutes, he turned his head a little to the side, catching the attention of the man to his right. Then he nudged his head forward.

The man moved, walking steadily over to the car. Your eyes widened as he moved to your side of the car, opening to door. You stared up at him, wide-eyed. He was blonde, muscular and tall. But his blue eyes were less intimidating than you had assumed. They were almost kind. He grabbed your arm and pulled you out. For the first time ever, you struggled a bit, looking at the man who had bought you. He was too fixated on the blockade before him, hands up in the air. He didn’t look at you.

The man holding you by the arm dragged you all the way to the blockade. Then the masked man looked at you.

You shivered at the feeling of his eyes on you. His stare was absolutely piercing. You were surprised you hadn’t dropped dead yet. His eyes held yours for a moment. Then, he looked forward again.

The man brought you to stand next to who you had now concluded was the leader, turning you to face your owner, as if making a statement that you were part of them now. Your owner still had his hands up, but now looked visibly more relaxed.

“So we’re okay?” He spoke, hesitantly.

The man next to you, the leader, nodded. Your owner breathed deep and slowly started backing up, back to his car. You stared in confusion. He was just…. going to leave you here? Wait, these men hadn’t bought you. There was no money exchanged. So why were you here and not there? Had they transferred the money beforehand? Highly unlikely, this look forced.

It occurred to you that you might just have been kidnapped. You wanted to slap yourself for being so slow.

You were about to say something, but stopped when the man next to you spoke. His voice was slow and deep, and sent shivers down your spine.

“There’s a slight problem, Carl.” Your owner turned to look at him. “Thing is, we don’t leave witnesses.”

You screamed as gunshots echoed on the vacant highway. Your hands covered your mouth in shock as Carl’s body fell to the floor with a loud thud. The highway fell silent again, as blood leaked onto the concrete. Your mouth was still clamped shut with your hands. They killed him. He was dead.

“Clear out.” The man was saying. “Leave no traces.” He turned to the blond man next to you as the whole crew around you seemed to mobilize after that. Half of the men walked towards the car and the dead body, and the other half chambered into the vans.

“She’s with me.” He said. He reached a hand forward, the flesh hand, and grabbed a hold of your arm in a grip that was much softer, to your surprise. He led you past the blockage to a large black jeep on the other side. There, a man stood holding the passenger door open.

“Get in.” Metal man said. You weren’t stupid enough to say no or ask questions. The time for that would be later. This man had just put a bullet in another person. You didn’t doubt he could do the same to you. Right now, you had to focus on surviving, and you could only do that if you silently did whatever this man told you to do.

You had always moved from one person to another legally. Well, as legal as selling a person gets. Meaning that you had always been purchased or exchanged for something. You hadn’t been stolen, kidnapped or taken forcefully. So this was a situation you hadn’t dealt with yet. That fact made you very nervous.

The man got into the driver’s seat and shut the door. Turning his keys in the ignition, the jeep roared to life. His scent filled the car. Gunpowder, cigarettes, men’s cologne, and a characteristic musk that had to be entirely his own.

You were silent the whole time, not sure what you were supposed to do. You watched the black van in front of you, mind racing. This was the most excitement your life had seen in a long, long time. Maybe ever. You were still processing what had happened. You were wary, but open minded about the situation at hand. You had to see where this was going before you made any decision about what to do. After a while, a man spoke up.

“You’re strangely cooperative.” His voice was as steady and low as it had been on the highway.

You looked at his profile. His eyes focused on the road, one hand on the steering wheel and one on the gearshift. He was still wearing the mask, making him unreadable. You fidgeted before shrugging.

“Would you answer my questions if I asked?” You retorted.

He was silent for a full minute. “You’re smart.”

You didn’t reply.

“Any other girl would have grated my brain raw by now with questions.”

“It’d only get her killed.” Your voice was low.

He didn’t reply to that, but you could almost hear the smile on his masked face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Y/N can remember, she has been sold in the black market as a sex slave. This time, the purchase is intercepted by a group of men in black. Their leader, a man with a silver gleaming arm, is the boss of the most feared mafia in NYC. Sucked into the world of drugs, guns and money, Y/N finds out more about her past than she bargained for. As her past and her family’s mistakes catch up on her, she finds herself falling for the man next to her with piercing blue eyes and a taste for violence.

About ten years ago, when you were 15, you had briefly been owned by a man who was tired almost all the time. He slept like a dead person, and almost nothing woke him up. It was probably the drugs that he did, but you couldn’t be sure. Anyway, he was always out fairly quickly, leaving you to your own ministerations around his house. The doors and windows were always locked, so you contented yourself with what you could find inside the house. Which included a TV.

It was the first time you had watched TV with no restriction. The first time the remote was in your hand. It was the best feeling in the world, being able to watch whatever you liked, without anyone to tell you what to do, where to sit, where to stand, what to say. Being able to choose was almost overwhelming. You had settled into the couch with some movie on the screen. It was already halfway in, and you couldn’t understand what was going on, so you just watched absentmindedly. The main character was some rich asshole who owned a huge mansion. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen and were sure that you ever would see.

The mansion which the black car pulled up at now completely erased that illusion.

It was huge, and absolutely stunning. Lush greenery, a swooping stone lane leading up to the driveway, cobblestone walls, a beautiful central fountain constructed with unimaginable intricacy. It was built more like a castle fit for a king than a house.

Maybe this man was a king, and those black clad men were his servants, or workers.

You had made at least ten different scenarios in your head on the way over for who the man could be and what he did. But this mansion seemed to negate all of them. There was no way he was any of the ten meager people you had come up with. This man, he was someone major, someone important.

You were brought back from your thoughts when your door opened. It was the blond, blue-eyed man again. You got out of the car, still looking around. You were sure that any minute now, your eyes would pop out of your head with how wide you had them opened.

Metal man, you had to ask his name, was standing by the massive wooden doors, apparently waiting for you. He watched you as you moved, making you self conscious. He look at you like he was reading your mind. You had to be very cautious around him.

“You like it?” He vaguely gestured behind him.

You assumed he meant the mansion. “Yes. It's…. really something.” You mentally cringed. He had just killed a man without remorse. You couldn’t be sure what you said could set him off.

His shoulders moved, as if he was laughing, but no sound escaped his masked mouth. Two men pushed the doors open and he walked inside, hand moving to indicate that you follow him.

“I have business to attend to.” He said. “Steve will show you to your room, and I will send for you when I’m free. We will talk. Till then, stay put.”

You didn’t say anything. Your room? What, like the attic or the cellar? Or maybe your newest closet? You just nodded. He turned around abruptly, making you almost run into him. His body was inches from yours. You felt the heat radiate off him.

He leaned down, looking you in the eye. “I know you’re smart, even though you’re curious. But it wouldn’t be fair to not give you rules and then punish you later. So let me make this explicitly clear; stay where he takes you. Do not move until someone comes to get you. Understood?”

You breathed in, nodding. You should have been scared, you should have been. But his eyes, his eyes were soft and his voice was calm and slow. For some reason, he didn’t intimidate you at all. You felt strangely…. safe with him.

Which was absurd. He’d just killed a man. With no hesitation. No backtracking. Clearly, it wasn’t his first kill. Clearly, he’d done this many, many times before.

The questions in your mind were racing, and you knew you had to suppress them until he was ready to tell you. He didn’t seem like he wanted to withhold information. But who were you to know? He could be a master manipulator. He probably was.

You had lived with dangerous people before. You had spent all your life conditioned to think a certain way, act a certain way. Despite the obvious differences you had seen between this man and all the previous ones up until now, you knew you stood no chance trying to deceive him. You had learned to adapt to environments far quicker than others. There was not a single stubborn bone. If your survival depended on his rules, then so be it. You’d follow every single one.

…………………

You stood in the doorway, gaping at the room in front of you.

This couldn’t be your room.

A large king-sized bed occupied the center of the wall facing you, with a matching ash black dresser, side tables and two large chairs. The sheets were a pristine white, and they looked soft even from far off. This was the most beautiful bedroom you had seen in your entire life, and according to Steve, it was all yours.

“There has to be some mistake.” You looked back at him. “This can’t be mine. He probably gave you like, the wrong room number or something.”

“This is a house, not a hotel. There’s no room numbers.”

You flushed and turned to face him completely. “Go ask your boss again. There’s no way this room can be mine.”

Steve looked at you for a bit and you shifted under his stare. He sighed and gestured inside again.

“I’ll ask him when I see him. Just go inside right now.”

You didn’t argue, just reluctantly moved into the room. Steve gave you one last look before shutting the door behind you. You turned back to the room, taking a few more hesitant steps forward. Okay, yes, you’d lived with some pretty rich people, but this was a whole new level. Even walking on the shiny wooden floor here felt wrong.

You sat on the floor next to the bed. This wasn’t your room so you didn’t know if you were allowed to sit on the bed or the chairs. You’d just wait for permission.

It took a good half an hour before Steve returned. He opened the door and his eyes caught your form, looking at you weirdly.

“What are you doing?”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “Nothing.”

“Why are you sitting on the floor?”

“I-” You stared at him, confused. “You didn’t tell me where to sit, so this was the logical choice.”

He continued to stare at you incredulously before sighing. “Right. Forgot your upbringing.”

You still didn’t understand, as he gestured for you to get up. “He wants to see you.”

You quickly stood up and followed Steve out of the room. As you trekked down the long, winding hallways, you didn’t know what to expect. Would you finally get answers? Answers to why some rich and successful man suddenly picked you up from the middle of a road and killed a man to do so? Or would you just be even more confused than you were now? A thought occurred to you.

“Wait, what do I call him?” You asked Steve.

“Bucky. His name is Bucky Barnes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Y/N can remember, she has been sold in the black market as a sex slave. This time, the purchase is intercepted by a group of men in black. Their leader, a man with a silver gleaming arm, is the boss of the most feared mafia in NYC. Sucked into the world of drugs, guns and money, Y/N finds out more about her past than she bargained for. As her past and her family’s mistakes catch up on her, she finds herself falling for the man next to her with piercing blue eyes and a taste for violence.

“Bucky. His name is Bucky Barnes.”

“So, what, I just call him by his name?”

Steve looked back at you with a frown. “Why not?”

“I-” Because I’ve never been allowed. “What do you call him?”

“Bucky.” He replied, looking forwards again. “Listen, you can call him sir if you want. But only people who work for him do that.”

You stayed silent. What he said had caught your interest. It meant you didn’t work for him. Then what exactly were you doing here?

You were starting to form assumptions in your head when you finally reached the end of the hallway. It was made up of two large, dark brown doors, sleek and shiny. Steve knocked on them before stepping in.

You followed him inside and your jaw nearly hit the floor.

It was an office. The large desk, cabinets filled with files and the leather office chair told you as much. But it was the most beautiful office you’d ever seen. The marble floors were pure white, even walking on them felt like a sin. The ceiling was false and beautifully carved. The main office was square shaped, but to your right, there were two stair steps downward, leading to a depressed extension of the office. The view from the floor to ceiling windows was spectacular, sprawling miles of green grass, a stream cutting through it, and stone pathways winding here and there. There were potted plants around the space as well, two couches and a magnificent glass coffee table in the center of the extension.

All this you took in within a few seconds, and then your eyes focused on the figure standing near the window, turning to look at you as you entered.

He had changed out of his black leather attire, into a white button down over a black waistcoat and black slacks. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, and you eyes immediately travelled to his metal arm. You realized then that it was most definitely real and not a prop. His clothing was tight on his buff chest and bulging biceps. He had taken his mask off and for the first time, you took in his face properly. And you had to admit, he was quite handsome. A stubble scattered over his strong jaw, hair appearing soft and shiny, slicked back to move downward and curl around his neck.

You didn’t realize Steve had left the room until Bucky started walked towards you, climbing the two steps and taking his place on the big office chair. He gestured for you to sit, which you reluctantly did.

“I’m sure you’re confused.” You have no idea.

“And I knew how you grew up, so no games with you. Only facts.”

You didn’t know what to say, so you just nodded.

“My name is Bucky Barnes. I’m the boss who leads this mob.”

Wait, mob? Your eyes widened. Bucky gave you a few seconds before speaking again. His eyes darted over your face, searching for your reaction.

“Your name is Y/N Y/L/N. Your father was my mentor. He was the previous leader of the mob. On his deathbed, he left everything to me, in exchange that I find you.”

“Wait wait wait.” You held a hand up. “Sorry I- what?” You’d already forgotten half of what he’d told you. The information was too much. Too unbelievable.

Bucky seemed to exhale through his nose before reaching for a file on his desk, pushing it towards you. Slowly, you opened it.

Inside were documents, a birth certificate, vaccine papers, registration papers. All named after one girl. Y/N Y/L/N. You had taught yourself how to read and write a long time ago, but you still struggled a bit with some of the words. But you got the gist of it.

There were pictures there too. A man and a woman at various different locations in different poses. In some pictures, an infant girl accompanied them, smile wide. There was something very familiar about the woman, and you realized with a shiver that her eyes reminded you of your own.

You looked up at Bucky who was staring right back at you, mind reeling. You couldn’t believe this. You… didn’t even know what to think at this point.

“It’s a lot.” Bucky’s voice was deep and rumbling. “Take your time.”

You shook your head. “You’re fooling with me. This can’t- I don’t have parents.”

Bucky gave you a look. “What, you think you just dropped from the sky?”

“No, I mean-” you took a deep breath, feeling your face flush. “If I had parents who cared, I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have lived the way I did.” Your voice trembled as you thought of the various men that had bought you, ran their hands down your skin, the men that had climbed inside your body when all you wanted was to push them away. Yet you were helpless, alone and unsupported. You gave and gave and gave until you just felt empty.

No parent would let that happen to their child.

“Your mother-” Bucky broke you from your thoughts. “She got addicted to drugs. Very bad. Your father tried his best to get her help. But it didn’t work. So he cut down her money. Tried to get her to quit drugs. It backfired.” You listened, heart beating fast. “One night she took you away, sold you to a man deeply connected with the black market.”

You let out a strangled noise, standing up. Tears blurred your vision as your eyes screwed shut, hands clapping on your mouth in shock. You had always, always thought that your parents had to be either dead, or dying. And that was why they couldn’t find you. Never in your life had you dreamed that your own mother would sell you off in exchange for drugs.

You paced around the room once, hands running through your hair, before turning to Bucky. He sat up in his seat, looking at you.

“Your father went ballistic. He sent all his men out to try and track you down. But your mother was clever. She had sold you off to one of the best in the business. And try as he might, your father couldn’t find you. Mad with anger, he put a bullet in your mother’s head.”

“Good.” Your voice shook with anger. Bucky had an unreadable expression on his face.

“The next fifteen years, he spent trying to get you back. Somehow, it didn’t work. Something about your sales and purchases, it was different. Kept under wraps and constantly changing. Most girls, they stay with their buyers for a long time. But you, you got circulated around more than usual. Someone was deliberately trying to keep you away from your father’s searching hands.” There was a pause. “He got lung cancer in 2003, and before dying, he gave me everything he owned, in exchange that I do one thing for him.”

Slowly, Bucky reached into the drawer beside him, pulling out another file.

“I promised your father a good, secure life for you in exchange for his business. I’m a man of my word.” He opened the file, and grabbed a pen, writing something at various spaces. “I can’t do that unless you cooperate. Unless I give you my name.” He handed you the pen.

You sat back down, blinking to get a better look at the papers in front of you. In big, bold letters, it said ‘marriage certificate’ at the top.

You stared at Bucky, shocked. He stared right back.

“Think of it as a contract for your protection. Not a lot of people can dare to do you any harm as long as you’re connected to me legally. And if they still do, it’s mafia rules, I have every right to tear them apart.”

Your mind reeled, tears still flowing as you stared at the man in front of you. His pale, blue eyes bored into you, face still blank and impassive. You marvelled at his composure. For you, it was all so much. You stared at the file, the words glaring at you. You considered your options, and realized that you had none. You had nowhere to go. This man, he wasn’t your owner. He wasn’t ordering you. He was giving you a choice. Either stay here, or go away and let yourself be hunted down by the people your father had screwed over in his business as soon as word of you being alive got out.

Marry him and live here, or go back to being a sex slave.

Your mind felt like mush. You had just received an unbelievable amount of information about yourself. Information you hadn’t even processed yet. You felt lightheaded and heavy hearted. Drained.

The pen made no sound as your hand moved to sign the paper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Y/N can remember, she has been sold in the black market as a sex slave. This time, the purchase is intercepted by a group of men in black. Their leader, a man with a silver gleaming arm, is the boss of the most feared mafia in NYC. Sucked into the world of drugs, guns and money, Y/N finds out more about her past than she bargained for. As her past and her family’s mistakes catch up on her, she finds herself falling for the man next to her with piercing blue eyes and a taste for violence.

The news had spread like wildfire, just like Bucky knew it would. When the richest, most feared man in underground NYC gets married, people tend to talk. Bucky’s men had no clue who Y/N was, so he wasn’t worried about word of her finally found being spread along the channels. They knew better than to run their mouths.

He hadn’t seen the girl for the past week, only being updated by Steve that she refused to leave her room or eat more than a few bites of food a day. Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He knew he had to go check on her. She was his responsibility now. But he wished he didn’t have to. For ten years he’d looked for the girl. He felt like his job was done. But apparently, she had to be difficult.

He didn’t knock on the door as he walked in. It was his house. He could go anywhere he wanted. Y/N sat up as he stood in the doorway. She looked…. surprisingly better than the last time he’d seen her. The bags under her eyes were lighter. She looked well rested. Bucky was reminded of the conditions she’d grown up in. He didn’t want to know the last time she’d had proper sleep. 

“Steve says you’re not eating.”

Her face twisted into one of confusion at his words, and even Bucky, someone trained to tell if people were lying, and being a professional liar himself, couldn’t be convinced that she was lying.

“I’m eating fine. Very well actually.”

Bucky looked at her a moment longer, before stepping aside and letting a maid push the trolley containing her breakfast into the room, stopping next to her bed. He nodded, and the maid left.

Bucky closed the door behind him and stood at the window, hands in his pockets and staring outside. “Eat.”

He didn’t turn around for the next five minutes, until she cleared her throat.

“I’m done.” Bucky stared at her and then at the food. She’d eaten half a piece of bread lined with butter and half a glass of water.

“Everything’s still on there.”

“I-” She flushed red. “I can’t eat a whole lot. I used to only eat some scraps after a couple of days at a time, three meals a day is too much for me.”

Bucky gritted his teeth in anger. He had known what the girl had been through. But he didn’t expect these emotions to run through him upon putting a face to all he had heard. No wonder she was thin as a stick.

“I’m sorry.” She spoke up suddenly.

Bucky crossed his arms, frowning. “For what?”

“You’re angry. I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.” She stood up then, walking around the trolley to stand on front of him, a few feet between them. “I’ll make it up to you. Whatever you want to do.” She was reaching for her shirt.

Bucky stepped forward quickly, grabbing her wrist. She tensed but stopped, looking at him with wide eyes. He brought her hand down to her side, shaking his head briefly.

“We don’t do that here.” Anger still bubbled inside him. Anger at all the men that had brainwashed her to think that she had to give up her body to prove her worth. “Your body is your own. You can say no to anyone who wants to invade it.”

She was still staring at him, taking in what he had said. He knew what she had been through. The girl had been his main focus for ten years. He knew every nook and cranny of her lifestyle up until now. He knew what he was saying made no sense to her. But she’d see, eventually, that she was more than a piece of meat. Bucky might have done some very gruesome stuff in his line of work, but even he had some rules and some boundaries. This was one of them.

Bucky left after that, leaving her standing in the room. At the doorway, he turned around.

“You want to make it up to me? Finish everything on that trolley.” Then, he was gone.

………………………

Bucky stared at the listed schedule in front of him.

“With time, we can increase the food. But overloading can cause her to get sick.” The man in front of him was still speaking. Bucky hummed and nodded, pushing a button on his desk. Within ten seconds, one of his men walked in, looking at him expectantly. Bucky handed him the list.

“Take this to the kitchen. Straight to Mark. Tell him this schedule has to be followed at all costs. Tell him to put one of the servers on it to make sure she eats at the right times.” Mark was Bucky’s head chef. He had five people in the kitchen besides Mark. All of them servers.

Bucky turned to the nutritionist and nodded. “Show him out.” He got up to shake hands, and the men left.

Bucky heard a snort and turned around to look at Steve sitting on the couch across the room.

“Little too invested in the new chick, aren’t you?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Just don’t want her to get sick on my watch. I take my jobs seriously.”

“Because that’s exactly what she is. A job.”

Bucky looked at him, catching on to what Steve was trying to say.

“Exactly.” He replied coldly, keeping his voice firm and final. “And I’m telling you right now, Steve. Don’t try to make her anything more.”

“Buck,” he sighed and walked to the table, sitting on the seat that the nutritionist had occupied. “You’re married. She’s your wife. This might be the only chance for you to have something. Start a family.”

Bucky groaned and lay his head on the desk. Steve was still talking.

“God knows you’re never going to start one on your own. This might be a good chance for you. Haven’t you fucked and forgotten enough girls?”

“Stop. I don’t do family, Steve. And that girl is ten different types of screwed up.”

Steve had a strange smile on his face. “So are you.”

Steve watched Bucky move the papers around his desk, scowl on his face. He recalled thirteen years ago, back at the old warehouse, when everyone would go to sleep and the house was dark, all except a single light in one room and little grunts and thuds echoing around the space as Bucky continued his assault on the punching bag. It had been just after he got his prosthetic, and he’d stay up at nights after everyone would sink into slumber in order to punch a bag over and over, trying to get that arm to be as good as the original.

Bucky had always strived to achieve all that he could. He had stopped at nothing to be successful. Maybe that’s why their mentor had picked him. He was headstrong, stubborn, and determined. This life, it was everything he had. He enjoyed it, he loved it. It was his kingdom and he was the king.

That was what worried Steve sometimes. That Bucky had nothing else to live for. Bucky Barnes was a shell unwilling to open up. Unwilling to accept that he needed more in his life than just the mob.

Bucky rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to the door. “I’m not going to stick around and listen to this bullshit. I have work to do. Are you coming? And are you going to keep your mouth shut?”

Steve stood up, exiting the office with him and shrugging teasingly. “No promises.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Y/N can remember, she has been sold in the black market as a sex slave. This time, the purchase is intercepted by a group of men in black. Their leader, a man with a silver gleaming arm, is the boss of the most feared mafia in NYC. Sucked into the world of drugs, guns and money, Y/N finds out more about her past than she bargained for. As her past and her family’s mistakes catch up on her, she finds herself falling for the man next to her with piercing blue eyes and a taste for violence.

The library was huge.

When you were 11 years old, the man you lived with at the time had the daily newspaper delivered at his doorstep but never read it. There was a pile of newspapers in the lobby, almost as tall as you at the time. It was huge enough that you’d sneak a paper in or two at night, reading it next to the window in the dim light from the street. It was when your reading really honed. There were big words that you didn’t know, but you always seemed to get the gist, eventually figuring out what the word meant.

Now, in the library of your dreams, you had the option of choosing whatever book you liked. You loved sitting on a plush loveseat there and read for hours and hours. You loved it even more than you loved watching TV and using the Internet, which was saying something. You had woken up one day with a phone on your side table with a note that said ‘for emergencies’. It was a high performance smartphone, and you wondered why Bucky would buy you something so expensive if it was just for emergencies. It had sat on your desk for long time until Steve had decided that he had to teach you how to use it.

Steve would check on you almost every day, making sure you were eating right. They had started you on some sort of balanced diet thing that was designed to put a bit more meat on your body. You would look at yourself every morning and smile instead of tear up, liking the way your hips were more filled out, how your thighs weren’t sickly thin.

Never in your life had you imagined that you would be happy, living in such luxury, and you had Bucky to thank for all of it. You hadn’t seen him since that day in your room, even though you knew Steve was keeping him updated. You decided you would stay out of his way. He’d done more than enough, taking you out of the terrible life you lived into this unbelievable one.

You were reading ‘Wuthering Heights’, a classic English novel. You were trying to catch up on everything you would have read had you lived a normal life. You had read a lot of stuff, surprised to find this interpretation of romance in literature. Occasionally, you’d even feel stupid about the way you’d perceive yourself and the people around you, and embarrassed thinking about how you’d almost undressed in front of Bucky to take you.

Your body is your own. You can say no to anyone who tries to invade it.

The time that you didn’t spend discovering new things, you’d spend thinking about Bucky’s words. You hadn’t believed them when he spoke them, thinking he was just trying to fool you. But the more you read and the more you knew, you realized he had been right. You could say no. Whenever you wanted. The men that had bought you, they did what they wanted because they had paid money for you, because they were sick psychos. Now, as a free individual, no one could touch you without your consent.

It felt strange, this much freedom. But damn, you enjoyed every last second.

You yelped when someone cleared their throat behind you, turning to press against the bookshelf you’d been looking at, breathing hard. To your absolute shock, it was Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes roamed your body, surprised at how quick you had put on weight. It had been just over a month. You were short for your age, probably due to a life of malnourishment. But the food was helping you get some volume into your body. His gaze lingered on your full thighs, the curve of your hips and the dip of your waist. Breathing deep, he looked away. You hadn’t seemed to notice, thank god.

You smiled at him slightly, unsure if you should.

“Hi.” Your voice was a little hoarse due to lack of use. You didn’t really talk except exchange a few words with Steve once or twice a day.

Bucky moved to sit on one of the seats in the reading area, you moved to the one opposite to him, hesitating. Should you sit? Should you wait for him to tell you? Taking a breath you decided to risk it and sat down, relaxing when he seemed to not mind. You had to remind yourself you could do simple things like this now without asking about them.

“How are you?” Bucky’s voice was as low and deep as you remembered, and you smiled at the sound. He could manage to sound caring and intimidating at the same time. Depended on how you perceived it.

“I’m good. Great, actually. I haven’t read so many books all my life. There’s so much to learn.”

He had a little smile playing on his face now, and you smiled back. Your heart beat just a little fast in his presence. Was it because of his demeanor? He commanded a room as soon as he walked in. Or maybe… you shook your head mentally. You were reading too many romance novels now a days.

“You haven’t been around for a while.” You said, not wanting to pry, but curious about why he was avoiding you. He nodded.

“I was very busy with work. Had to jump around the city a lot. But I just closed my latest deal. So I’m free for a few days.”

You nodded, fumbling with your hands. The silence was slightly awkward, before Bucky spoke again.

“How’s everything with you? Is everybody treating you okay? If not, you can tell me.”

You smiled again, trying to tell yourself he was only asking because he felt obligated to. “Everyone is very nice. They all treat me like I’m one of them.”

Bucky seemed to smile, almost. “You are one of us. Once you’re in, you’re in.”

You didn’t know what to make of his words, since they seemed to have some sort of double meaning. So you let them be. Your eyes fell on his knuckles, which were bruised and red. You frowned.

“Are you okay?” You gestured to them, and you saw him visibly tense.

“Fine.” He replied shortly, standing up. “I’ll head to my office now, wrap up a few last minute things.”

You couldn’t put in a word more before Bucky disappeared out of the doors.

………………

A few days later, you decided that you wanted to explore the place you were living in. For a long time, you’d gone from your bedroom to the library and back, thinking it wasn’t your place to move around. But Steve reassured you that Bucky wouldn’t mind, so the next day you trekked out of your bedroom and went right instead of left, burying your curiosity when it came to closed doors but peeking into everything else. The lounge was exquisite, the furniture big and sprawling just like the room. The plasma screen TV was exceptionally huge. Rugs occupied the marble floors here and there. Expensive glass pieces decorated various tables and shelves.

The house had much much more than you could have imagined. It even had a pool room with evenly spaced huge green tables and a cinema room - something you didn’t even know was a thing. It was by far your favourite room in the place. One wall was completely occupied by glass cases filled with hundreds of DVDs, there were many sofas facing a huge screen on another wall. There were mini refrigerators too, containing alcohol and cabinets containing snacks.

You couldn’t help yourself. You went to the first shelf, pulling out a random DVD since you had no idea what to expect. A maid came to help you put it on, since you didn’t know how to use the DVD player. She arranged some snacks for you despite your insistence that you didn’t need them.

“No one needs them.” She said. “It’s an indulgence.”

You finally agreed, settling into the couch with a blanket, with buttered popcorn and a soda. As you watched the opening credits roll on, you smiled to yourself. This was probably the happiest you had ever been.

………..

‘You have a very nice house.” Bucky’s head turned at your words, taking in your appearance behind him. He looked forwards at the stream forming from the waterfall again, relaxing. The cigarette in his hand let out wisps of smoke.

“Thank you.”

You walked to the chair next to him, sitting down and looking at the view.

“Can we play a game?”

Bucky looked at you, almost shocked. “A game?”

You nodded. “Yes. I saw it in a movie yesterday. They called it twenty questions.”

Bucky nearly laughed at how excited you sounded. Had it been anyone else, he would have cringed and told them to fuck off. But he was bored, so he decided to indulge you. “Okay. You start.”

You nearly squealed in excitement, but managed to suppress it. You were so curious about Bucky. In your two months here, he kept as closed off as possible. He’d check in from time to time, make sure you were comfortable, and you felt that you had made his acquaintance. But you wanted more than that. You wanted to be friends. You thought for a bit before speaking.

“If you could relive one moment of your life, which would it be?”

Bucky looked a little caught off guard by the question, expecting something like ‘what’s your favorite color?’ and you didn’t know if it was too personal. But when a thoughtful look crossed his face, you stayed quiet.

“When I met your dad, that was a pretty good day.” He finally said. You nodded, wanting him to say more. He shifted.

“He took me in, along with Steve. I was on the streets before that.”

“You and Steve knew each other before this?”

He chuckled, and you couldn’t help but admire the crinkles next to his eyes. “Yeah. I’ve known that punk for almost all my life.”

You smiled at the thought of Steve and Bucky as best friends since childhood. It was nice to know he had someone watching his back all the time.

“Steve’s really nice.” You said. “I can tell he cares about you.”

Bucky looked at you briefly, as if trying to detect dishonesty before nodding at your words.

“My turn.” He sat up slightly. You were glad to see he was enjoying the game. “I told you your name when you first came here. What did you call yourself before that?”

“Jo.” You replied.

“Jo? Why Jo?”

You shrugged. “The man I was with the earliest I can remember, his name was Arthur Russo. I think I was like, 6 back then. He called me that.”

Bucky nodded and you spoke again. “Why don’t you have pictures in your house?”

Bucky tensed immediately at the question, and you realized that maybe you’d crossed a line.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be personal. I-”

“I don’t have pictures around the house because there’s nothing I want to look at when I come or go.”

You nearly flinched at his cold tone, but said nothing. Your question had been stupid. Bucky had just said he had been on the streets. Which meant he either didn’t know his family, or didn’t like them.

You heard him sigh. “My mother was a drunk. Hit me everyday. I had enough by the time I was ten. I ran away.”

You looked at him, imagining a ten year old boy running away from his violent mother. You had a strange urge to hug him. But you weren’t stupid, so you stayed put.

“Your turn.”

Bucky seemed to mull it over before he spoke. “Do you think I forced this on you?”

“The marriage?” Bucky nodded. “No. You gave me a choice. I chose to stay. And I’m so glad I did.”

Bucky looked at you, the previous guarded expression seemed to be melting away.

“Three months ago I was sleeping in a damp cellar, my clothes soaked and muddy because water leaked onto the floor, with a girl crying next to me, wondering when my next meal would be, if there would be one. Today, I can think of any food in the world and have someone cook it for me, and deliver it to my soft, white bed.” You took in a breath. “You saved me.”

Bucky looked at you, eyes soft. He breathed deep and stared out at the view again. He didn’t have to say anything to you. You had wanted to thank him for a while, and you did. He had heard and he had accepted your words. That was enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Y/N can remember, she has been sold in the black market as a sex slave. This time, the purchase is intercepted by a group of men in black. Their leader, a man with a silver gleaming arm, is the boss of the most feared mafia in NYC. Sucked into the world of drugs, guns and money, Y/N finds out more about her past than she bargained for. As her past and her family’s mistakes catch up on her, she finds herself falling for the man next to her with piercing blue eyes and a taste for violence.

A maid was shaking you awake the next morning.

You blinked, trying to clear the sleep from your eyes as you sat up. Your first instinct was to panic. Something must have gone wrong. Something bad had happened, you were sure. Dread filled you and you looked up at her.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay? Is Bucky okay?”

The maid gave you a smile. “He’s fine, Mrs Barnes. But he does have a message for you.”

You blushed at what she had called you, surprised that she wasn’t aware that you were only Mrs Barnes by name, and not by anything else. The maid placed a huge black box in your lap, standing and waiting for you to open it. You looked at it hesitantly, before pulling the lid off.

There was a garment inside, black in color. The maid took it and held it up for you to look at, and you gasped.

The dress was absolutely beautiful. Long, scattered with shiny black studs at the top, thin, flowing skirt at the bottom. You stood up from the bed, running a hand down the soft cloth.

“What- what’s this for?” The maid pointed to the box, laying the dress down on your bed. You picked up the white card in the box.

Steve will bring you to my office at 9am. I’ll explain the dress.

-Bucky

You smiled at the maid. “Thank you.” She nodded and left. You stared at the dress, unable to believe something so delicate and beautiful could exist.

At 9, as if like clockwork, Steve was at your door. You made small talk as you walked to the same ash black doors of Bucky’s office. Steve led you in and you breathed deep, remembering the last time you were here and all you had been through since then. This time, Bucky was typing something into his computer, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He looked up and spared you a smile, before nodding at the seat in front of him.

“Give me a few minutes.” He mumbled.

After Steve had gone, you walked down the two steps and to the window, looking at the view. Bucky glanced at you, sending the email, closing his laptop and turning in his seat to look at you. He took in the swoop of your nose and your full lips, parted slightly. He couldn’t help but admire how beautiful your features looked in the dappled sunlight. He sucked in a breath when your tongue peeked out to wet your lips, before he looked away and stood up.

Your head turned at the movement, watching Bucky walk to one of the couches and sit on it.

“There’s an event today. A party of sorts. All the big names are going to be there. By big names, I mean people with the same job as me.”

You mean other mafia bosses. You thought.

“I want you to come with me.”

“W-what?” You asked, turning around completely to face him. “Come with you? Me? Why?”

Bucky stood up and walked to stand next to you, looking out the window. “Everyone knows you’re my wife, Y/N. It will be highly suspicious if I don’t bring you along. People will ask questions. And when they ask questions, well, that’s when shit goes down.”

You shifted, already feeling nervous. “What kind of party? What do I have to do?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nothing. When people have money, they tend to spend it. And when they’re social, they spend all of it on parties. It’s just a gathering. To catch up, talk business. Maybe make new partners. You just have to be by my side. That’s it.”

You mulled it over, knowing you weren’t going to say no. Of course not. You just needed to mentally warm yourself up to the idea.

“I know you’re still not comfortable with a lot of people. But I’ll be by your side all night. I won’t let anyone say or do anything wrong. I promise.”

You nodded, smiling meekly. You trusted Bucky, for some odd reason. You didn’t even know him that well, but your heart still beat a little faster when he was around. It was all the pop culture, you knew it. You needed to lay low on the novels and the chick flicks.

Deep inside, you knew your feelings had nothing to do with novels and chick flicks. And everything to do with Bucky’s smile, his soft blue eyes and his cologne whenever he stood close enough. The smell clogged your senses and made you weak in the knees. You wondered what it would feel like to hug Bucky. Hugs were comforting. You had once lived with three other girls in the same home and every night, the four of you would huddle together to keep each other warm and go to sleep. You wondered what it would be like to cuddle Bucky.

Fucking hell, you were losing your mind.

Back in your room, the same maid, Annie, said she’d help you get dressed since you didn’t know how to put on makeup. After showering and washing your hair, she sat you down and started working on your face and hair. You were fascinated with everything she put on you, asking questions and absorbing the answers. You were familiar with makeup. You’d just never used it on yourself.

An hour or so later, Annie slipped you into the dress and platform heels. You couldn’t handle the pencil heel yet, since you’d never walked in heels, and the dress covered your shoes anyway so it didn’t matter. Finally, you turned to the mirror.

Your mouth dropped open at your reflection. Annie had done your makeup beautifully. It made your eyes look bigger and brighter, your lips fuller and your cheekbones higher. The dress hugged your much curvier than before figure, and the length made you look taller. You turned and hugged Annie, surprising her. She smiled and pulled away, before turning back to the room to clear up the mess. You looked at yourself again, turning slightly. A knock on your door signaled Steve’s arrival. You opened it quickly.

You were surprised to see Bucky instead of Steve at your door. His eyes wandered down your body, jaw clenching and mouth opening slightly. You nearly shivered as his gaze ran down your body. You couldn’t help but feel giddy about it, and shifted under his stare, making his eyes return to yours.

“It’s time to go.” He managed to say, moving to the side to gesture you to go ahead. You walked out of your room, and Bucky took the lead, walking down the stairs and out the door. You stole glances at him as you walked, the sight of his biceps bulging in his suit, his hair slicked back and out of his face, but a single strand fell down across his forehead. Tendrils of hair curled around his neck and you had a sudden urge to run your hands through it. You took a deep breath, thoughts leaving Bucky to think about the nerve wracking night ahead of you.

……………….

Bucky almost regretted the dress he had picked out for Y/N, because holy hell, she looked sinful.

It fit her perfectly. Too perfectly. It accentuated her thighs and her ass, curving up to hug her waist. Her bare arms nearly shone under the streetlights as they drove to the location of the party. And the worst part, she had to no idea how good she looked.

Bucky knew it’d be a long night. He didn’t understand how he hadn’t known how beautiful she was. But then he remembered her features in the sunlight of his office. Her smile as she lay on the chair next to him in the garden and asked him question after question, watching the stream trickle water.

Who was he kidding? He had known. He’d just never had it shoved in his face like this before.

Bucky gritted his teeth, frustrated with himself for feeling this way. He couldn’t feel like this. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

Why not?

He stopped the car along the side of the road, reaching into his pocket. Y/N looked at his curiously as he opened the black velvet box. The ring inside was a simple, diamond one, with three square diamonds in a row forming the band.

“Can’t go without a ring unless you want people to raise eyebrows.”

Not being able to help himself, he took a hold of Y/N’s hand, mentally sighing as her skin moved against his. She tensed at the feeling but quickly softened again as his metal fingers slid the ring onto her finger. He stared at the ring on her dainty hand for a second, before clearing his throat and dropping it. He started the car again and continued down the road.

“Thank you.” Y/N’s voice was soft. He didn’t answer.

…………….

The place wasn’t crowded, but it wasn’t too quiet either.

Six or seven people spotted Bucky as soon as he walked in, but he waited and he watched the host of the party waltzed over to where he and Y/N stood.

Norman Walker had held various deals and contracts with Bucky, most of which went by without a hitch. Bucky couldn’t have said no to his party even if he tried. Norman had a way of getting whatever he wanted, hence him being as successful as he was.

“Barnes!” He raised his arms in appreciation. Bucky gave him a smirk, and a hug. “How’ve you been?”

“As always, Norman. You?”

“Super! And hello there. Is this the lucky lady I’ve been hearing about everywhere?” His eyes fell on Y/N who snapped her head towards him, eyes wide. Bucky instinctively stepped closer to her when he saw Norman’s eyes wander below her face. “And she’s a real looker! You’re a lucky man, Buck.”

Bucky couldn’t help his hand gripping Y/N’s waist and pulling her into him. She didn’t seem to mind. If Bucky didn’t know better, he’d have thought she actually relaxed into his side.

“Norman, this is Y/N. Y/N, Norman is an old business partner.”

“I’d have said friend but you know what? I’ll take it.” Norman reached a hand out. “Nice to meet you.”

Bucky could feel Y/N’s hesitation rolling off her in waves as she shook Norman’s hand. “You as well.” Her voice was quiet in the noise of the hall.

Bucky steered both of them away and further into the party a few moments later, but he didn’t move his hand from her waist. He didn’t think he’d be able to even if he tried.

“Relax, Y/N.” He said, noticing the rigidity in her posture. “I’m right here. The minute you feel uncomfortable, let me know. Here,” Bucky grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray of a waiter that passed them, handing it to her. “Just a little bit okay? You need to loosen up.”

Lots of people came up to Bucky over the course of the night, presenting deals, handing him their cards. Many eyes admired Y/N, many people congratulated them, a few expressed offense on not being invited to the wedding. Bucky lied smoothly about it being a small, private occasion. His hand never left Y/N’s back, and he gradually noticed her smiles getting a bit easier and her laughter a little more hearty. Bucky kept his drink input low, knowing he’d have to drive back. At some point, he got so absorbed into the moment that he’d find himself smiling at Y/N as she giggled and looked at him. He’d find himself pressing her closer to his body and sighing when her hands rested on his chest.

He wondered what Y/N would look like as he peeled that dress off her body. He wondered of she’d be just as pliant under him against his bare skin as she was right now, pressed to his side. He imagined her moans as he kissed every inch of her smooth skin.

It was getting harder to think properly around her.

She was nodding her head along to something a man was saying to them right now. The party had moved out of the hall into the massive backyard decorated with fairy lights and buffet tables. Bucky wasn’t bothered to pay attention. He looked at Y/N as the man continued to talk. Later that night, he would thank every known god that he hadn’t been paying attention to the man, and had instead been looking at Y/N.

The red dot was there for just a split second. But Bucky reacted immediately, grabbing Y/N’s arm and pulling her into him.

The bullet meant for her heart buried itself into her shoulder.

The man in front of them gasped. His wife screamed, catching everyone’s attention.

“Sniper!” He yelled, pulling her arm and steering her away.

The party broke into chaos. Bucky’s flesh arm wrapped around Y/N as she gasped and cried out, falling to the side. He pulled her into him and kept her upright, positioning himself in front of her, metal arm facing outward in case the sniper shot again. His mind kicked into overdrive and he pressed the button in his back pocket. Steve would be here in five minutes.

Bucky carried Y/N to the parking lot by himself, steering clear of the crowd gravitating towards them. He let Norman fall into step with him as he reached the car. Y/N had a hand pressed to her wound and she cried out again as he ran and jostled her, other hand reaching to fist Bucky’s collar.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Norman cried out breathlessly. “Who the fuck has it out for your wife?”

“I don’t know.” Bucky muttered, eyes wide and adrenaline surging in his veins. He’d ask the questions later. Right now, he needed to get Y/N back to the mansion.

“It’s okay.” Bucky said to Y/N, opening the back door and placing her inside.

“No.” Y/N clutched him harder as he made to pull away. There was a thud and a slam. Bucky looked up to see Steve jumping into the driver’s seat.

“Stay there.” He grunted. Bucky tossed him the keys and settled into the backseat, not hesitating in pulling Y/N into his lap. Blood soaked his white shirt. Bucky trailed his hand down her dress and cursed when he found that the dress had soaked a lot of blood. He couldn’t tell how much she’d lost.

“Bullet in her shoulder.” He managed to bite out, fear gripping his heart. Steve looked at him through the mirror, sighing. Bucky heard the car accelerate even further, tearing down the empty road.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Y/N can remember, she has been sold in the black market as a sex slave. This time, the purchase is intercepted by a group of men in black. Their leader, a man with a silver gleaming arm, is the boss of the most feared mafia in NYC. Sucked into the world of drugs, guns and money, Y/N finds out more about her past than she bargained for. As her past and her family’s mistakes catch up on her, she finds herself falling for the man next to her with piercing blue eyes and a taste for violence.

Everything was always interconnected.

That had been Bucky’s rule since he stepped into this life, and it had never, ever failed him. Everything was interconnected, at least in his world. Nothing was random. Everything was planned to the last detail, to the last moment, until it happened.

Someone wanted Y/N dead, either because they wanted to hurt Bucky, or because they wanted to hurt her.

About five hours ago, when it was clear that Y/N would survive with no permanent damage and Bucky’s worry had ebbed away, he had felt nothing but red hot, seething anger.

Presently, he sat in his office chair, Steve opposite to him, both thinking.

“If the bullet wasn’t for me, and only for her, that means someone knows who she is.”

Steve looked at Bucky, waiting for him to explain.

“Y/L/N had a lot of enemies, we both know that. Anyone who wants revenge would come after the one living person connected to him, and that’s Y/N.”

“Maybe it’s not that deep, Buck. Maybe it was just someone who wanted to hurt you. They saw Y/N as your weakness, they decided to take her down.”

Bucky shifted. “Y/N is not my weakness.”

Steve smirked. “Didn’t say she was, but okay.”

Bucky grunted and scowled, knowing he’d been caught.

“I don’t think it’s someone who’s after me.”

“Why?”

Bucky shrugged. “Something about it doesn’t seem right to me. We just got married. No one has met her before, no one has seen me around her. And you know how these revenge things go. Don’t strike unless you know it’ll get the desired result. Me and Y/N are an uncertain thing to the public right now.” Bucky breathed in. “And if it’s for Y/N, it means somebody spilled the beans that Y/L/N’s daughter is still alive.” Bucky stood up, moving towards the door. “Get everyone who was with us at the highway to the warehouse in half an hour.”

………………

Bucky twirled the cigarette in his hand before placing it to his lips, taking a drag. He watched the twelve men in front of him through the curtain of smoke, taking in their rigid postures. He could feel the fear rolling off them in waves, and he revelled in the feeling.

“You all know why you’re here.” He finally spoke. “Now, you can either tell me what you know, or I can get it out of you myself.”

Silence.

Bucky walked along the line, looking at each face.

“One of you fuckers opened his mouth. I want to know who.” He stopped in front of a boy, couldn’t be more than 22 years old. He was sweating, but when his eyes met Bucky’s, he knew the boy hadn’t spoken.

It was just a twitch, but Bucky was too good. He caught it immediately.

His metal arm came up suddenly, grabbing the man next to the boy by the throat, slamming him into the wall behind him. The men moved a little, giving him space to work. The metal plates in his arm clicked and whirred as he tightened his grip. The man gasped.

“You know something.” Bucky gritted out. “What is it?”

The man coughed and sputtered as Bucky loosened his hand slightly to speak. He didn’t, however, talk.

“TELL ME!” Bucky screamed, other hand pressing into the man’s torso. He cried out as a crack sounded. Bucky knew he’d broken a rib. He felt a familiar rush, muscles tense with the anticipation of his words.

“I didn’t have anything to do with it! I swear!”

“But you know something.” Bucky said through gritted teeth. The man was shaking now, breaths coming heavy. Bucky huffed and let him go, watching his body crumple to the ground.

“Get him in the room.” Two men immediately grabbed him, dragging him towards the back of the warehouse, knowing exactly which room he meant. Knowing exactly what happened in said room.

“Wait. No! Please! I don’t know about the shooting, I swear I don’t!”

Bucky waved a hand and the rest of the men scrambled to get away. Steve sighed and nodded.

“He knows something. But I don’t know how useful it will be.”

Bucky moved down the same path the man had been dragged to. “Whatever information it is, I need it.”

………………….

“I want to see Bucky.” Your voice was hoarse, your shoulder still throbbed with dull pain, and your head was spinning. There was what looked like a nurse adjusting your IV, but you wanted her to go away. You wanted to see Bucky.

You had woken up about half an hour ago, and a doctor had come to tell you about what had happened.

“You were shot.” He had said, voice soft. “They got you here as soon as they could, but you lost significant blood. You’ll feel lightheaded for a few days, but it’ll go away if you eat and drink right and take all your medicines.”

You felt like child being told to behave. And in turn, you acted like a child too. Four times since then, you had demanded to see Bucky, only to be told that he was busy. Your last memory was his warmth against your side. Your last feeling was the shiver that traveled down your spine as you felt his eyes on you. It had been just before the searing pain had overtaken your every sense.

You wanted to feel that again. Feel that bliss and that happiness. Feel him looking at you like….. like you meant something to him. This feeling right now, you in a hospital bed with no one but a nurse next to your bed, it felt like a slap in the face after constructing such a pretty illusion just a little while ago. Your insides hurt, and not just physically, but emotionally as well.

“At least get Steve.” Your voice cracked as you spoke, tears gathering in your eyes. Steve would tell you where Bucky was. He’d tell you the truth. The nurse looked at you, eyes softening.

“He’s busy too. He’s with Mr Barnes as well.”

You sniffled and turned, back facing her. Your shoulder was still throbbing, and you felt tired all over again. Before you knew it, sleep took control of your mind.

They had virtually brought the entire hospital in your room. A machine attached to your body beeped periodically, an IV stand next to your bed. Your side table held an assortment of medicines, tablets and syringes. The maid stood next to your bed now, hands gripping the trolley and silently asking you to get back in bed so you could eat.

“Is Bucky back?” You asked from your window seat. This was pathetic. The minute you had proved to be more trouble than your worth, Bucky had disappeared. He was just like the rest of them. Bucky was doing his version of selling you off to the next person; he was abandoning you.

The maid shook her head no. You frowned and sighed, legs shifting. You stood up. It had been about 24 hours since you woke up. And you knew so well because every hour of Bucky not being there was like a stab in your heart. The pain in your shoulder was all but gone. The doctor had assured you that the wound was well on its way to being healed, and that you could move around a little as long as you didn’t jostle it too much.

“I’m not hungry.” You said as you stared at the food. All it did was make you nauseous. You sat on the edge of the bed.

“But-”

“I’m not.” You said again. “Take it away. It’s making me sick.”

There was a squeak as the door pushed open. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of Bucky in the doorway. He was dressed in a simple black button down and black jeans. Your eyes met before you scowled and looked away, trying not to cry. You cursed yourself for being so emotional.

Bucky must have said something to the maid, because she left the room, leaving the trolley behind. As the door shut behind her, silence overtook the space. You refused to look up, not wanting him to see the tears in your eyes. You had never been allowed to cry. No man liked that. The times that you had, they had called you pathetic and told you to shut up or they’d crack a vase on your head. The last thing you wanted was Bucky to be mad at you. Not when you were supposed to be mad at him.

The bed dipped next to you, but you remained seated, staring at your lap.

“Why aren’t you eating?”

You almost laughed. They were the same words he had said to you four months ago, when you had first come to this place. Things had been simpler then. Back then, you didn’t have feelings for Bucky. Back then, you didn’t crave his lips on yours.

You heard him sigh as he scooted closer to you. His leg pressed against yours and you felt his real arm wind around your waist, pulling you into his side.

Your body reacted immediately. You let out a breath, face burying in his shoulder. You shivered as his own face nuzzled into your neck, body going rigid in shock.

“I promised I’d protect you. And I didn’t.” He said. His breath hit your neck and you leaned into him.

“You’re not mad at me?” Your voice was quiet, but he caught your words and pulled away.

“What?” He looked at you, bewildered expression on his face. “Mad at- why?”

You hesitated, shaking your head. “Nothing.”

“Y/N.” His hand found your cheek but you finally pulled away.

“Why didn’t you come earlier?” Your voice cracked. “I thought- I was so scared. I thought you would give me away.”

“Baby,” Your breathed hitched at the name, you looked into Bucky’s eyes. “I told you. We don’t do that here. I’m not like those men.”

You stood up, taking a few steps away from him. “Sometimes, I feel like you are.”

“No.” Bucky’s tone was firm. “I’m not. I would never be.” He stood up. “God, you have no idea how much I’ve grown to care for you, Y/N.”

You looked at him, feeling tears pool in your eyes again. You dare not hope. You dare not. “You’re lying.”

Bucky had a smile playing on his face now. The single strand of hair on his face moved as he blinked, catching on his eyelashes. He walked over to you. “I’m not.”

You breathed in and tensed as his hands touched your hips before moving up your sides. Instinctively, you arched your back into him, hands coming up to rest on his chest. Bucky leaned down to press his lips to the shell of your ear. Shivers ran down your spine.

“Let me love you, doll. Let me show you just how much you mean to me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Y/N can remember, she has been sold in the black market as a sex slave. This time, the purchase is intercepted by a group of men in black. Their leader, a man with a silver gleaming arm, is the boss of the most feared mafia in NYC. Sucked into the world of drugs, guns and money, Y/N finds out more about her past than she bargained for. As her past and her family’s mistakes catch up on her, she finds herself falling for the man next to her with piercing blue eyes and a taste for violence.

“Let me love you, doll. Let me show you just how beautiful I think you are.”

You sighed at his words, body quivering under his touch. You leaned back against the wall, but Bucky didn’t follow you. He stayed a few inches away. The blue of his eyes seemed to read your soul.

“I won’t do anything until you say yes.”

You looked at him, not sure if he was serious. But one scan of his face and you knew he wasn’t playing around. You nodded.

“Use your words for me, darling.”

“Yes.”

He moved closer then, hard torso pressing to yours. His lips found your ear once again, kissing the skin below it. He nuzzled your neck with his nose, arms caging you against the wall.

“You gotta be completely sure, babe. This is all about you.”

You looked at Bucky, noses touching. “It is?”

Bucky nodded. “It’s all about you.”

You bit your lip. “Okay. I’m sure.”

Bucky’s pupils seemed to dilate at your words, his lips finally falling on yours. His large hands cupped your head on both sides, body pressing you into the wall. Your hands fisted his shirt, moaning at how slow and hard his kisses were. You kissed back just as slow, lips already swelling under his kisses. Right then, you knew he would be like no other man. Right then, you knew you could trust him with your body, knowing he wouldn’t harm it.

His tongue slid into your mouth, warm and wet, caressing your own. You sighed as he inhaled, hands moving down from your face. His metal arm wrapped around your waist and his flesh one ran down your thigh, guiding your leg to wrap around his waist. His mouth never left yours, and your hands found his hair, fingers running through them. Not being able to help yourself, you tugged at his hair, feeling his chest vibrate with a groan.

Your bodies were already moving, hips rocking against each other. You felt wetness pool between your legs at the sensations you were feeling. You had never felt aroused before, ever. Partly because you were never attracted to your buyers, because sex had always been a chore up until now and partly because they never touched you like Bucky was right now. You would numb yourself, disappearing into your mind as they just took what they wanted and left you to gather the pieces. With Bucky, you let yourself feel every touch, every emotion. And god, it felt so good.

He was moving you now, guiding you towards the bed, his lips never leaving yours. Your back connected with the sheets, scooting up. Bucky’s body followed you, lips meeting your neck again.

“If it feels wrong at any time, you gotta tell me to stop, okay?”

You nodded vigorously, just wanting to feel him pressed to you again.

“Okay.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

His hands tugged at your shirt and you raised yourself from the bed, letting him pull it off you. You lifted your hips and pushed your sweats down, letting Bucky take them off you. You hadn’t worn undergarments today.

Bucky straddled your hips, leaning down to pepper kisses down your neck again. His lips went further down to the valley of your breasts, leaving a wet trail in their wake.

“So fucking beautiful,” he mumbled. You felt his teeth nip your skin lightly. “So gorgeous.”

You arched your back and whimpered at his words. Your body jerked as his lips cupped your right nipple, sucking at it. His right hand pinching the left one. Your breaths were sharp and fast, hands gripping at the sheets next to your head. Bucky moved down further when your nipples were sensitive enough, pressing kisses along your navel. He lifted your left leg, throwing it over his shoulder.

“W-what are you doing?” Your voice shook.

Bucky looked up at you. “Is this not okay?”

“No, it’s okay but-” Your voice stuttered as you felt his breath on your sex. “Bucky, I can’t let you-”

“Ssshhh, I know what you’re trying to say, doll.” Bucky moved up until his face was level with yours. His lips pressed against your own and you laid down again. “It’s all about you today, baby. Just enjoy it.”

You saw nothing but sincerely in his eyes, so you nodded. “Okay.”

His face lowered to how it was previously, mouth latching onto the skin of your inner thigh. His teeth left a trail of little hickeys all the way to your cunt, kissing the outside of your lips.

“Fuck, baby. Already so wet for me?”

You whimpered at the low timbre of his voice, and the feeling of his rough stubble on your skin. Bucky proceeded to lick a thick stripe over your pussy, holding your legs apart as they tried to close in. He lapped up your juices over and over with small licks, before his lips latched onto your clit and sucked. You cried out, back arching off the bed. Bucky’s hand grabbed yours, holding it over his head. Your fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at it. He groaned, the vibrations making you cry out again.

Something cold and hard pressed against your hole, making your walls involuntarily clench. A single digit pressed inside you, making you moan shamelessly when you realized it was his metal finger. Fuck, it felt better than you thought it would. Another finger slid in next to the first one and you clenched again.

“Fuck, baby. So responsive. I love it.”

You sighed as his fingers started moving, pumping and scissoring your walls. He curled them upwards and your body jerked up as he hit the spot where you wanted him the most. He hummed against you again to your reaction, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves. You mewled.

“That’s it, doll. Let me hear you. Let this whole fucking building hear you.”

You cried again, legs trembling.

“I’m gonna- Bucky I’m-”

Bucky didn’t let up, only sucking and pumping harder. You let out one last cry, orgasm washing over you in waves. Your entire body jerked and trembled, sweat coating your skin as Bucky finger fucked you through your orgasm. He climbed up your form, laying kisses at various places. You tried to catch your breath, hands shaking as they reached up to cup Bucky’s face, pulling him down for a kiss. You nearly came again at your taste on his tongue.

Your hands fumbled with his shirt, but the movements were too uncoordinated to do anything. You huffed.

“Off.” Your tugged at the black cloth. Bucky sat up, undoing the buttons of his shirt. You let your hands travel down his chest at every bit of skin exposed, feeling nothing but hard, tense muscle under your fingers. The shirt went flying off the bed, followed by his pants. Bucky leaned down and kissed you again, when you felt his tip nudging your entrance. Your hips bucked up and he took that as a signal to push in, slowly and steadily.

Your mouth dropped open as you felt every inch of him gliding over your silky walls, pushing deeper and deeper until you felt so full that your eyes rolled up in your head. He was nipping at your neck, most probably leaving marks, and groaned as you clenched around him.

“Feel so good, baby. God, I could fuck you for hours.”

You couldn’t help your moan at his words, getting even more aroused at the grumble of his voice. You bucked your hips again, wanting him to move, which he did.

He pulled out almost all the way before sliding back in, movements slow but hard. Your body moved up the bed slightly with every thrust. Your hands found his biceps, digging your nails into them to form crescent shaped marks. His elbows held him up, muscles flexing as his thrusts picked up in speed. You let out little ‘uh uh’s with each thrust, feeling the same tight knot as before form in your lower stomach. Bucky sat up and grabbed your hips, digging his fingers into your skin as he rutted impossibly faster into your sex. You let out a guttural moan, hands fisted in the sheets, body writhing at the feeling.

“Are you close, doll? You gonna come for me?”

You nodding vigorously, whimpering. “‘M gonna come for you.”

Bucky moaned and thrust harder, metal hand reaching down to press on your clit. Your dam broke and you cried out as another orgasm took over your body, lighting all your nerve endings on fire. Bucky fucked you through it, leaning down to wrap his arms around your body and pull you up into his lap. You gasped as his cock plunged deeper into you in this position. His arms were guiding you, moving you up and down on his lap, and you mewled.

“Bucky, I can’t.”

“Give me one more, sweetheart. One more.”

Your second orgasm was still lingering at the edges as he rubbed your clit over and over, cock moving inside you, deeper and deeper. You screamed out, nails scratching his back as your second orgasm gave way to the third, more intense in every sense of the word. A lone tear trickled down your cheek just at the feeling of it as you gasped for breath, screaming and crying as your body writhed and fumbled in his arms. Bucky stilled under you, body going rigid. His grunts and little moans sounded in your ear as something warm coated your insides. You sighed as you both came down, body still impaled by him. Slowly, he lifted you up and off his cock, walls clenching around emptiness. You whimpered as he lay you down on the bed, kissing every inch of your face, before laying his lips on yours.

You sighed and lazily kissed back, body pliant and sweaty. After a while, he pulled away.

“Hey.” His voice was soft and groggy. You opened your eyes to gaze into his blue ones, watching the post orgasm haze shift around in them.

“Hi.” Your hand reached up to run along his jaw, finger tracing his swollen lips. Bucky smiled slightly and you returned it. His eyes traveled to your shoulder.

“Fuck, I forgot about your wound.” His hand came up to touch your bandage, staring intently. “Does it hurt?”

You shook your head and smiled. You had always seen Bucky as this closed off, intimidating guy that you were scared to piss off. He was being so different right now, so caring. You heard him sigh as he got up, reaching for the water bottle by your bed and handing it to you.

“Drink.”

He watched you down the whole bottle before getting another for himself. After throwing both empty bottles somewhere in the room, he wrapped his arms around you, pulling the sheets over both of your bodies as he spooned you. With his warm and solid body pressed to your back, and his lips leaving occasional light kisses on your shoulder, it didn’t take you long before sleep overcame your senses.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Y/N can remember, she has been sold in the black market as a sex slave. This time, the purchase is intercepted by a group of men in black. Their leader, a man with a silver gleaming arm, is the boss of the most feared mafia in NYC. Sucked into the world of drugs, guns and money, Y/N finds out more about her past than she bargained for. As her past and her family’s mistakes catch up on her, she finds herself falling for the man next to her with piercing blue eyes and a taste for violence.

Bucky stared at his metal arm, watching the blood seep in through the spaces between the plates. It would be a bitch to get out, he could already tell.

The groaning and sputtering didn’t stop as he turned back around, looking at the man in the chair before him. The blood made soft tip tip tip sounds as it hit the floor rhythmically. The man’s face was a mangled and torn mess, all shades of red and a sick purple. Between the pool of blood at his feet were scattered a few white spots, which Bucky recognized as teeth. A satisfied feeling settled over him.

This was Bucky in his element. This was him at what he did best.

“Still no name?” He asked. The man groaned again.

“I’m telling you. It had nothing to do with the shooting. It was just an offhand comment. Didn’t mean anything.”

Bucky knew he was telling the truth. That was why he hadn’t killed him yet.

“If it didn’t mean anything, why not just tell me?”

The man was crying now, arms straining where they were tied behind him back. Bucky circled his chair once before standing right before him.

“You’re making this too hard for yourself, Jack. Just tell me and I’ll let you go.”

“I can’t.” He gasped. “He’ll kill me.”

“Who’ll kill you?” Bucky’s annoyance was rising. It had been the same conversation yesterday but with no avail. The man had already lost half his mind.

He suddenly jerked his head up, looking at Bucky as much as his swollen, teared up eyes could allow.

“I can’t tell you anything, but I know who can.”

Bucky’s eyebrows raised at the sentence and he bent down until he was eye level with the man. “Who?”

“The guy on the highway, Carl, I know who he bought the girl from. This guy, he kinda runs the business. Buys girls and sells them with profit. He knows everyone in the market. If anyone wanted to hurt the girl, he’ll know.”

“Give me the name.” Bucky kept his voice firm, feeling his heart beat faster at finally getting a lead.

“Houston. Daniel Houston.”

Bucky stepped away, feeling his lips twitch into an almost smile. The man was taking deep breaths now.

“Good job, Jack. Now was that so hard?”

He walked around the chair, giving the ropes a single tug with his left hand to snap them off. The man sighed and rubbed his wrists, looking up at Bucky as he moved to stand in front of him again.

“Get out of my sights. You’re done. I see you lurking around here, I’ll put a bullet in your head.”

The man didn’t hesitate in stumbling out of the room.

……………

The grandfather clock in the living room was chiming to announce midnight, it’s grave notes following Bucky as he moved up the stairs. Outside, tires screeched as cars pulled away from the mansion, all ready to carry out the tasks Bucky had just assigned to them. Bucky didn’t take his usual route to the large room at his left. Instead, he kept walking till he reached the room he had been in when he was in the house last time.

The room still smelled like sex. Just being in there reminded Bucky of a few hours ago, and he smiled at the thought. He quietly slipped out of his clothes, letting them fall on the floor before he joined the lump on the bed. Pulling the sheets aside, he sighed as he settled next to Y/N, her bare skin against his. He heard her mumble something before turning in his arms, looking up at him through bleary eyes.

“I woke you up.” Bucky said, though he didn’t apologize. He’d missed her eyes.

“Why’d you leave?” She asked, turning so her head rested on his chest, legs tangled with his.

“Something came up. Had to deal with it.” Bucky replied. Daniel Houston. Bucky pressed his lips to Y/N’s hair, insides squeezing in anger at the thought of this guy knowing who would want to hurt her. Y/N lifted her head, her eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re all tense. What’s wrong?”

Bucky shook his head, connecting his lips with hers. He laid her on her side, hand running over her hip and thigh, tongue slipping into her mouth. He heard her moan quietly into his mouth and smirked in satisfaction, pulling away to pull her body tight against his.

“Just tired. Let’s go to sleep.”

It wasn’t long after that Y/N’s breaths evened out, and soon after Bucky felt himself drift away too.

……………

The man that answered the door matched the face Bucky had seen on his file. Tall, but skinny, longish face, thick beard and brown hair. He had a cigarette tucked under his upper lip and he smiled as he eyed Bucky and Steve.

“You the guy who called me yesterday?” Bucky nodded and the man, Daniel Houston, stepped aside. He took the lead as they entered the house.

“This way, gentlemen.” He sounded like a salesman leading them to the goods, which he probably thought he was.

The steps down to the cellar were steep, and the cellar floor was damp. It squished out water when Bucky’s combat boots came into contact with the soil. He eyed the three girls cowering at the corner, huddled together. Houston gestured to them and they spread apart, so they could get a better look, Bucky assumed.

“This where you keep all your girls?” Bucky asked, eyeing the green mold creeping along the walls. He felt his muscles clench in anger at the thought of Y/N being in this place. It took everything in him to not beat the guy into a pulp.

“Yup.” He said lazily. He pointed to the girls again. “Made up your mind?”

“I’ve seen enough. Let’s talk upstairs.”

He didn’t wait for the man to reply as he started climbing the steps again.

“So, which one?” Houston asked as they entered the living room. Bucky breathed in, trying to shake off the humidity of the cellar. “And what prices are we talking?”

Bucky nodded to Steve, who moved towards Houston. A black revolver appeared from behind his back, which he pressed to the man’s head. His eyes widened at the sight, hands immediately raising up in surrender.

“Whoa,” he let out a laugh. “Easy, man. Just trying to do business.”

“You remember Y/N?”

“Y/N?”

Bucky thought again. “Jo.”

The man’s face paled in recognition. Bucky knew he had him. “W-what about her?”

“How long have you been dealing her?”

Houston was eyeing the gun. “Long time. I was her first buyer. Got her when she was like, six or seven.”

“First buyer.” Bucky repeated to himself. “Who’d you buy her from?”

“Arthur Russo.” He shifted and Steve pressed the gun harder to his temple, making him still.

Bucky recognized the name. Y/N had told him about Russo.

If Houston was the first buyer, that meant Russo bought Y/N from her mother. Russo was the guy with the balls to go up against a mob boss like Y/L/N by buying his daughter. Which meant Russo had reason enough to want to hurt Y/L/N, seek revenge by hurting his daughter.

“That’s enough.” He waved an arm and Steve pulled the gun away, albeit with confusion. Bucky gave him a look and he nodded. Bucky had figured it out. Houston seemed to breathe again as the gun went away, letting his hands fall down.

“Tell me, Danny.” Bucky said, moving closer to the man, who looked up at him, eyes wide. “You ever touch Jo?”

The man seemed to catch on to Bucky’s connection with ‘Jo’, and he shook his head. He was lying. It was evident.

“You did.” Bucky answered for him. He had already started shaking, eyeing Bucky’s hand as he asked for Steve’s gun. Steve handed it to him.

The gunshot echoed all the down to the cellar, where the three girls looked at each other wide-eyed, wondering what it meant for them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Y/N can remember, she has been sold in the black market as a sex slave. This time, the purchase is intercepted by a group of men in black. Their leader, a man with a silver gleaming arm, is the boss of the most feared mafia in NYC. Sucked into the world of drugs, guns and money, Y/N finds out more about her past than she bargained for. As her past and her family’s mistakes catch up on her, she finds herself falling for the man next to her with piercing blue eyes and a taste for violence.

Besides the movie room and the library, your favorite place in the house was the sprawling gardens behind the building. When you weren’t absorbed in some fictional world or watching a screen intently, you tended to walk down the long, winding stone paths that cut through the lush green grass. You would watch the water move down the small man-made waterfall, still in awe as you looked around the place which you could now call your home. Today, you decided to go ahead and walked farther than you ever had before, where the line of trees got a little thicker. You could see not far off the wall that lined the property, realizing you had reached the very end. Your eyes caught sight of a shed near the wall, and you made your way towards it.

It was small, maybe half the size of your room, all the shelves lined by gardening tools. There was no dust settling on the objects, meaning someone used it frequently. You weren’t surprised. A garden this big required constant keeping.

You turned to leave the shed, yelping as a figure stood in the doorway. The man wore a hat and a huge trenchcoat.

“Hey, sugar.” That voice. That hoarse voice which was a result of chain smoking, you’d recognize it anywhere.

His face had thinned, skin loosened with age. But his eyes were the same. His smile was just as chilling as you remembered it. He unpocketed his hands- or hand, more like- as your eyes caught sight of the stump he had at the end of his right arm. You tried to step back, but your back caught on the shelves behind you.

“Did you miss me, Jo?”

The crackling of the fireplace was always meant to be a calming sound. It had always been associated with warmth, comfort, the feeling of coming home. But for you, it had never felt that way. It had meant that he was home. Which meant that at any moment, he would climb the stairs, his heavy feet scraping the wooden steps. The attic door would creak open, filling it with your first glimpse of light that day. You would squint as the light burned your eyes, curling further into the thin brown sheet you always slept under. The footsteps would get closer and you would wait. Wait as he pulled the sheets away, wait as he pulled your clothes off. You would wait….. wait….. wait…..

You wanted to scream when you opened your eyes and heard the same crackling, the wooden red hot and burning, the smell of fire and smoke. You felt hard ground under your legs and against your back. You tried to rub your forehead, trying to rid it of the rising headache, only to fail when you felt your arms tied behind your back. You hissed as the rope scraped your skin, already tearing it off. You head snapped up at the sound of chuckling. Your eyes met pale grey ones. They were so familiar that your heart squeezed in fear.

He was on the chair facing the fireplace, facing the wall against which you were propped up. You struggled again, not caring as your skin tore further. Fear gripped you as your eyes fell to his lap where a long, sleek black gun rested.

“This is the gun I almost killed you with.” He spoke up. You flinched as he raised it to his eye, looking at you through the sight of the gun. He placed in back onto his lap.

“But your little boy toy pulled you away the last minute. Smart guy.”

You couldn’t look at him any longer, so you focused on your own lap instead. The room was dark, the only light coming from the fireplace. The same fireplace you longed to sit in front of for many winters when your fingers and toes would go numb from cold.

“How many times did you fuck him to get him to be your little bitch?”

You didn’t reply. You struggled to tune out every word he said.

Bucky is looking for you. He is. Hang in there. It was like a mantra in your head, trying to stop the hopeless feeling that kept creeping up on you like a cloud of strong smelling smoke. You tried to picture the mansion. The long, winding hallways, the deep green grass, the water trickling down the stream. But it all seemed like a far off illusion. You knew it was too good to last long.

“When I close my eyes at night, all I see is your father. All I see is that smug bastard cutting my hand off.”

Your head snapped up to meet his eyes and he smirked.

“Didn’t know that, did you? Your old man did me very wrong, Jo. What better way to watch him suffer than take away his little girl?”

You remembered Bucky’s words. Remembered him telling you how your dad had lost his shit when your mother sold you. It had been Arthur who had bought you. It had been him. And this was why.

He sat up, face twisting. “Why else do you think I gave quarter of a million bucks for your worthless ass?”

You tried to not feel the words, failed, and flinched at the sting of them. He caught your reaction, smirking.

“Oh, Barnes is a real riot, ain’t he? Bet he’s wiping his forehead thanking every single god out there that you’re out of his hair.”

He’s not. He’s not. He’s not. The voice in your head was panicked and squeaky.

“I’ll relieve him of you permanently today.” He stood up then. “No man wants a bitch like you anywhere near him anyway.”

You cried out as his leather clad foot collided with your stomach, hard enough to knock the wind out of you. What followed were a series of punches and kicks that exceeded in pain all the ones you had ever received before in your life. You had had a fair share of beatings, for breaking rules or opening your mouth, but they had always been a result of momentary anger on the giver’s part. These, these ones were filled with years of malice and hatred. Hatred for a man that had shared your blood but a man that you didn’t even know.

You wondered if Bucky would make it here in time. If he was even looking for you at all. You thanked the heavens when you felt unconsciousness envelope you like a mother trying to protect her child.

……………….

The first thing you saw was blood on the floor in front of you. Your eyes traced it back to your face until it disappeared from your vision. You lifted your head up slightly to see it had leaked from your mouth. Even that little motion sent pain shooting up your spine and you couldn’t help your whimper. It hurt like hell. All your limbs felt like jelly in the characteristic way that they do when bones are broken. You lay there for a bit, staring around the dark room. Your eyes caught a small orange light in the distance, recognizing it as the tip of a lit cigarette. The wooden floors creaked as Russo moved into the light of the now dwindling fireplace. You watched his feet as he moved closer to where you lay, crying out when he grab your hair to pick you up.

You were wobbly on your feet, pain being your only sensation as he looked at you.

“I’ll kill you.” His voice rumbled. “I will. That’s a promise. But maybe I should have a little fun with you before that. See if you’re as tight as you were back then.”

You felt fear grip your chest, but now, a new emotion accompanied it. One you’d never felt in situations like this before. Anger.

“No.” You managed to get out.

“No?” His grip on your hair tightened as his other hand grabbed your throat, squeezing your airway. “This is what I taught you? Forgot so quickly? You can’t say no, you bitch, you can never say no!”

“Yes I can.” You choked out. Mustering the last of your strength and taking advantage of the fact that he was holding you up, you brought your knee up with as much force as you could, feeling it collide with his groin. He groaned and let go of you immediately, stumbling back. You cried out as your legs crumpled under you, body coming in contact with the floor. You pushed and shoved to get away from him, crawling on the floor. The pain was ten times worse now that you had to support your own weight, and the room was spinning around you.

There was a whistling sound as something cluttered onto the floor near Russo, a good ten feet from you. You recognized it’s red beeping light immediately.

There was the sound of a window breaking. You gasped and squeezed your eyes shut as glass scattered onto the floor, curling into a fetal position by instinct. Then, strong hands picked you up. You screamed and struggled, trying to get away, but the pain made you too weak. It was only a few moments later that you registered the voice speaking.

“Y/N! Y/N, stop! It’s me! Stop!”

The minute your eyes met pale blue ones, you burst into tears.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Y/N can remember, she has been sold in the black market as a sex slave. This time, the purchase is intercepted by a group of men in black. Their leader, a man with a silver gleaming arm, is the boss of the most feared mafia in NYC. Sucked into the world of drugs, guns and money, Y/N finds out more about her past than she bargained for. As her past and her family’s mistakes catch up on her, she finds herself falling for the man next to her with piercing blue eyes and a taste for violence.

You had decided that you hated everything to do with hospitals.

Whether it was the white sheets, or the lingering smell of medicines and anaesthetic, you could only take it for so long. But four months in this wretched mini hospital in the mansion, and you were about to blow a fuse.

Bucky had insisted you say on bed rest until your weight bearing bones, your femurs to be exact, both of which had broken, could heal properly to hold your weight up. Your protests had done nothing, and so you were stuck there for so long that you nearly cried in relief when the doctor proclaimed that your legs were almost entirely healed.

“It would be good for you to strain them a bit now.” He said. “You’ll have to keep coming every day for physiotherapy. But walking around, some exercise. It’ll be good for them.”

Bucky smiled at you and held your hand as you walked to the door. Your skin tingled where it met his. You had missed him so much.

Bucky had been very busy since the night he killed Russo. The bombs and gunshots that night had raised a lot of eyebrows. It had taken a long time to get the police off their track and Bucky had spent many days and nights making sure the authorities never got wind of who was involved. All that time spent working meant less time spent with you. He’d drop by twice or thrice a day for short intervals, but that was it. You understood, of course, but it didn’t stop you from craving his touch whenever he wasn’t there.

Bucky was it for you. He was your all now. And you weren’t afraid to admit that.

He led you down the winding halls back to a very familiar place. Now you stood in the doorway of your bedroom, looking around at the space you hadn’t been in for so long. Someone had very thoroughly cleaned it up. Changed the sheets, even the carpets and curtains were new.

You felt arms wrap around you from behind and you willingly leaned into them, feeling lips ghost over your neck before they planted a soft kiss on your skin.

“Do you like it?” Bucky’s voice was low and muffled by your neck. “Had them give it a totally new look for when you got back.”

You nodded and turned your head slightly, your noses bumping. “I love it. Kinda wish they’d left the sheets, though.”

You let your hand travel up and tangle into Bucky’s hair, pulling at it. His body tensed against your back.

“Too many great memories on those sheets.” Your voice had dropped to a whisper.

Bucky’s breath tickled you as he chuckled, lips connecting with your neck again, this time nipping harder at the skin. He shuffled both of you forward, the door clicking shut behind you. His hands were already pulling at your clothes.

“Don’t worry about that, doll. I’m gonna make a lot more memories on these sheets.”

It felt familiar, Bucky’s weight on top of yours, his hands firm on your body, his breathy moans in your ear and the soft sheets against your back. It felt so familiar, but not that at the same time.

It was like a new beginning ready to happen, and you stood at the very edge, arms open and ready to embrace it, a smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’ over oh my god let me cry. This has been a ride and i’m especially grateful to all those who left feedback and hyped this up. You know who you are :)


End file.
